Chibified
by koneko101
Summary: Orochimaru has turned Sakura into a chibi, and now Sasuke has to take care of her while Tsunade finds a cure for the poison, and if they don't get it soon she will be a chibi forever! Plus, Orochimaru has a reason besides getting Sasuke for turning her in
1. Chapter 1

Koneko101 Hi all! This is just something I wanted to try. I've read a lot of stories from other anime's that does stuff like this, but there are like barely any for Naruto! So I decided to do one. Hehe. Hope you all enjoy!

Kai Yo. I'm from beyblade, and she doesn't own anything except for OC's, which you will know are OC's.

Chapter one

Sakura sighed as she watched Sasuke train. It was a normal Saturday with him, since they always spent that day together. They weren't exactly dating, but they were together. They did date occasionally, but neither were really into that. They were 17 now, and today was the day they were SUPPOSED to do something special. After all, this marked the three year date of them being together. But all Sasuke wanted to do was train.

Sakura sighed again as she blew her bangs out of her face. Her hair was long again, almost to the middle of her back. She glared slightly as he turned to her. "Sasuke, are you going to train ALL day? I canceled training with Tsunade-sama just to spend time with you." she huffed, trying to make him feel at least a little bad. It obviously didn't work, though.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he turned back to the dummy. "Yes, I need to train, no matter what." he said, not remembering what today was. Sakura's mouth dropped as she stared at him. He didn't even remember! Snapping her mouth shut, she stood up quickly and stomped off without a word. If he didn't even remember what today was, she wouldn't bother sticking around.

Sasuke watched her go in surprise. The aura around her was furious! He gulped slightly as he went back to training. 'Everything will go back to normal tomorrow.' he thought, although somehow he wasn't really sure. The feeling stayed with him as he trained. In the middle of a punch, however, he froze as a scream sounded in the forest. A very familiar scream. 'Sakura.'he thought as he dashed off.

He found her soon, curled up in the fetal position on the ground. She was shaking, and he could see the bite on her leg from a snake. He growled as he realized who had done this. "Orochimaru."he growled as he scooped her up. He didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to get her to a doctor. He ran as swiftly as his legs would carry him, and soon he had barged into the Hokage's office. She looked up at him, and at the sight of Sakura took her away from him and kicked him out.

He snarled at being kept away, but remained outside so he wouldn't disturb her. Pacing back and forth, he was almost sure he was going to wear a hole in the floor when she stepped back out. She looked grim as she turned to him. "I got the poison out of her. But…."she trailed off, watching as his face when from relieved to worried again. "There were some…_interesting_ side affects. You'll see in a moment, but I warm you that they are pretty shocking. You'll need to talk to her gently, since she won't recognize you at first." Tsunade said, for once her tone completely serious.

Sasuke had a feeling of dread as he slowly made his way to the door. Pushing it open, he looked around until he spotted something on the bed. What he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of his head. It was Sakura, but she was a chibi! He stared at her for a bit until she woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before finally spotting him. They stared at each other for a few minutes until she finally said something. "Who awe you?" she asked cutely, a curious look on her face.

Sasuke blinked a few times before walking over to the bed. He kneeled in front of it and stared at her until she repeated her question. He finally realized this wasn't an illusion, and bowed his head slightly as she stared at him. Then he raised his head and gave her a tiny smile. "I'm Sasuke. I'll be looking after you for a while." he said softly. She seemed to ponder this before grinning. "Okay!" she said happily as she started to stare at her toes.

Sasuke looked at her before sighing softly. He hadn't even thought when he said he would take care of her. He knew Tsunade was perfectly capable of it, but he felt he had to protect her, like he always did when they went on missions or something. And even though this wasn't really like that, it was no different to him. He wished her parents hadn't died the year before, he could ask how hard it would be. After all, he never knew Sakura when she was small. He sat back on the bed as she started to play with his hair, giggling as she tried to style it.

From the doorway, Tsunade watched them as a slightly sad smile appeared on her face. She had no idea how she was going to reverse the poison's affects, but she would have to find a way. After all, she actually did remember how Sakura was when she was this young. And she knew for a fact that his job would not be easy. After all, Sakura always was a rather…_energetic _child.

Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat and come into the room. She took one good look at them and burst out laughing, despite Sasuke's warning glare. Sakura, it seemed, had managed to get half of his hair flat against his head with little curls at the end while the other half still stood up like a chicken's. To add to this, Sakura was currently resting her chin on his head while she sat on his shoulders, her little hands fisted in his hair.

Sasuke's scowl deepened as she laughed, and it didn't weaken when she finally gained her composure. "Haha, sorry about that. It's just too cute! Anyway, I'll bring over some of Sakura's old things since I have them. Her parents had asked me to watch them until the time came when she would need them for her own children. Right now she should be fine, since I put some shorts and a shirt on her. Now go home and I'll bring you everything she needs in a while." Tsunade said as she shooed them out.

They left the building, and he immediately headed for his house. He scowled slightly as he went, wanting nothing more than to kill the damn snake that had done this. 'Maybe if…Nah, better not. Tsunade-sama would kill me for sure.' he thought as he made his way up the path to his home. They soon reached it, and Sasuke could have killed the stupid thing. He really could have. As soon as they reached the front step, that one little thing had been the cause of all of the rest of the day's problems. He wished that stupid thing had never been there. As soon as Sakura saw it, she screamed in excitement. "Ohhhh, look Sasuke-kun! It's a…"

Koneko101Well, that it's for now.haha, I love cliffhangers. When I write them anyway. So how did you guys like it so far? You all got my writing spirit back, hehe. Umm….. "My fair concubine" will be updates as soon as possible. I've been gone a while sooooooo yeah. Heh heh. Well, hope you all enjoyed! See ya soon! Read and review, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Koneko101- Hi all, I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been like forever since I've updated! Bad news is, summers starting so it'll be like forever until I update again. Sooooo I will give you this and pray that you forgive my poor soul, that has finally been freed from the bounds of that evil place we call school. shudder. Well, hope you like it. I'm gonna try to update my stuff, especially Red as Blood. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm typing really fast before my computer time is up. So here ya go!

Mitsuru (Crescent Moon)- Koneko101 does not own me or Naruto, cause if she did, I'd kill her.

Koneko101- WAHHHH YOU HATE ME! TTTT

Chapter two

"Look, Sasuke, a kitty!" Naruto blinked at them as Sasuke smirked. "Where? I don't see a kitty." he said, looking around curiously. Then he noticed where she was pointing. "AHHH! Sakura, I"m not a cat!" She blinked innocently at him. "But you have whiskers like a cat." she said cutely. Sasuke snickered as Naruto started to rant. "Calm down, dobe. She doesn't mean it as an insult." Who knew when the idiot would ever shut up. Stopping mid-rant, he suddenly remembered why he was here. "Oh yeah! Teme, Kakashi-sensei wants us to train early tomorrow. I don't think he knows about Sakura yet." Sasuke nodded while heading for the door. "How did you find out?" A grin spread across the blond's face. "The old hag told me." Nodding once, Sasuke pushed the door open and walked in.

It was the same as usual. Big and empty. Glancing at all the kunai and shuriken scattered on the floor, he made a mental note to babyproof the house. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto blinked at the mess. "Wow, teme, and I thought you were a neat freak!" Snorting, Sasuke adjusted Sakura slightly while picking up his weapons. "Don't be a dumbass. I was going to clean them after training. That's why I had them out." As he picked them up, he made sure to keep them out of Sakura's outstretched hands. "Sasuke, I wanna play with them too! Pleeeeease?" she begged slightly, giving him the puppy dog look. He winced slightly at the too cute look. "Sorry, these aren't toys. Why not play with the dobe over there?" he suggested, handing her to Naruto.

Sakura blinked up at him before turning to Sasuke. "I don't wanna, he looks boring." she whined. Naruto laughed while tossing her in the air slightly, making her squeal. "Come on, Sakura. I'll show you who's boring." he stated with a huff. "Take her out back and don't hurt her. I'll be out after I finish here." Sasuke said as Naruto walked off, the now laughing Sakura in tow. Was he really that smart if he was trusting that moron with her? 'Ah, they'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?' His question was answered as an image of his shed on fire filled his mind. Nah, Naruto wasn't THAT stupid. Was he? Shaking his head, he continued to pick up his weapons and put them out of her reach. Good thing she was so small.

Approving of his hiding spots, he made his way out back. Only to find Naruto running franctically in circles. And Sakura no where to be seen. Marching up to the panicking fox, Sasuke punched him on the head. "What's wrong now, dobe? And where's Sakura?" he demanded. Naruto cursed softly while wincing. Giving a shaky grin, he laughed nervously while rubbig his head. "Uhhh...well, that's a funy story actually...See, we were playing hide-and-seek, and...well... I lost her." He immediaelty cowered down expecting a hit. It never came. Sasuke stared at him before chuckling. "Very funny, dobe. Even you aren't that stupid. Now, where is she." When Naruto just stared at him, he stared back in silence for a few minutes as realization hit him. Naruto was serious. "YOU DID WHAT, YOU MORON!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggling, Sakura walked around the Uchiha grounds. They were so BIG! She never knew one place could be so neat. Looking into the pond, she grinned when she saw her reflection. "Hi!" she chirped, waving to herself. Giggling again, she continued on her merry way. Not knowing two shinobi were searching frantically for her. Coming across the gardens, she hesitated for a moment. Her mommy always told her to stay away from strange doors. Or in this case, fences. Deciding to heed her mothers advice, she regretfully avoided the garden. She kept exploring until she came onto a bench. Pulling herself up into it, she sat there and realized how tired she was. It took a lot of energy to explore the grounds. Laying down, she let the warm afternoon sun lull her to sleep.

Not too far away, Sasuke was searching through the very gardens she had avoided. 'Damn, I thought she would be here. Sakura loves flowers. How could that idiot just lose her like that. She's not even 5 years old! How hard can it be to keep track of her. All he has to do is lock in on her chakra.' He stopped in his tracks at his thought. And slapped himself on the forehead. Of couirse! Why didn't he do that sooner? Searching carefully, he let out a sigh of relief when he sensed her nearby. Good, so she HADN'T left the grounds. Heading towards her, he relaxed when he saw her on a bench. A slight smile crossed his face when he saw her asleep. Picking her up, he carried her quietly back to the house. He would scold her later.

Knowing the dobe would be gone for a while, searching around the city, he made sure to lock the doors and left a note for him. _Dobe, I found Sakura. Go away._ There, that seemed sufficient. Puttig it on the door, he made his way to his room. She had to sleep somewhere. Glancing at the clock, he noticed how late it was. And he noticed that he was really tired, too. Placing her in the bed, he pulled off his shirt and slipped in next to her. Watching her sleep, he couldn't stop the warm feeling filling his chest. 'I truly love this girl.' he thought as he pushed some hair from her face. Sighing, he rolled over onto his back. The warm feeling was being replaced by guilt. 'If I had just gone with her, stopped my training, or something, none of this would have happened.' Bitter thoughts continued to go through his head before he fell into a restless sleep. Maybe tomorrow things would be different. Maybe.

Koneko101- Hey guys, sorry it was short. And pretty bad. Not my greatest work. But the next chapter or so should be the last. Yes, this is a very short story. There's only so much you can do. I'll probably have one more where she's a kid, then one with Orochimaru. Maybe, maybe not. I may just forget about him. I'm kinda lazy. XP. But I'll try to find time to write some more. Oh, and the reason Sakura isn't very shy is because she's like three or four. She didn't get picked on until like six or seven, so she's not shy yet. That'll comem later. Hope ya liked it. R+R ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Koneko101- OK, yea so it's been like whaaaaaat two years

Koneko101- OK, yea so it's been like whaaaaaat two years. Oopsie hehe. Well, I decided to extend my story so be HAPPY!! If your not, well you suck so nyah! XP. But here's my next chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Sasuke was awakened in the middle of the night by little whimpers. Sitting up groggily, he noticed that it had started to storm sometime while he'd been asleep. Glancing around, he found the source of the whimpers. Sakura had curled herself into a tiny ball, the covers pulled over her. Sighing slightly, he peeked under the blanket. Her eyes were shut tight, and she flinched every time the thunder clapped. His eyes softened when he noticed the small tears being squeezed out of her eyes. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her to rest in his lap.

"Sakura?"

She glanced up at him, her lower lip quivering slightly. He smiled at her, bringing her closer for a small cuddle. "Are you scared of the storm, baby love?" he asked quietly. She nodded against his chest, then let out a small yawn. "How about I hold you until you fall asleep? Will that make you feel better?" She nodded again, this time resting her head against him. She was asleep within minutes, but he couldn't let her go. Even if it was just from that storm, he still felt the need to protect her to the best of his ability. Sighing to himself, he let himself fall back onto the bed. Now that she was sleeping, he needed to do the same.

/

He was awakened again a few hours later, once again by Sakura. This time, however, it wasn't because she was scared. "Sasuke, me hungry! Me hungry!" she whined, jumping up and down on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, wondering where the energy came from. 'Wasn't she awake earlier, how the hell can she have so much energy?' he thought. Deciding to ignore it, he didn't really think when he got out of bed. It wasn't until he heard Sakura giggle that he turned around. "You don't have a shirt! My mommy says that even if it's just breakfast, you gotta have all your ummm I think it's gardents on," she said, pondering the words.

Sasuke laughed slightly, pulling on a shirt. Plucking Sakura from the bed, she squealed when he slung her over her arm. Walking to the kitchen, he set her on the counter before propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. "SO, what do you want for breakfast?" She thought for a second, before grinning wildly up at him. "FAFFLES!!" she squealed. He blinked at her a bit, not sure what to say. "Faffles?" She nodded eagerly, her already messy hair flying wildly. "Yeah, faffles! With butter and syrup and toast and juice and milk and berries or chocolate chips or banas!" she explained. He chuckled lightly as he realized what she meant. "You mean waffles. Alright, baby love, I'll start on 'em. Just stay away from the stove," he warned. She complied, moving back slightly as he made the batter. As he made them in the waffle iron, he failed to notice how she was getting into the flour.

"Sasuke!"

He glanced at her, and was met with a handful of flour. Coughing slightly, he glared at her. She didn't notice, instead giggling at his now extra pale face. Unable to be mad at her, he just set her on the floor and let her play with the small flour piles there. Checking the waffles, he got out a plate and stacked them up when they were done. Glancing down at Sakura, he debated on whether to let her play or eat. "Hey, Sakura, the waffles are ready. Do you want your food?" he asked. She quickly nodded, easily forgetting about her new mess. Setting the plate on the table, he cleaned her up a bit before sitting her in the highchair Shizune had brought. Handing her a waffle, he let her chew on it for a bit before cutting it up. She may have most of her teeth, but they weren't very good at tearing yet.

Cutting it into bite size pieces, he filled a small cup with syrup and set both on her tray. She squealed in excitement before proceeding to make another mess. By the time she was through, syrup was all over both her and her high chair. Sasuke groaned slightly as he glanced around the kitchen. Flour was everywhere, and now syrup was slowly joining the mess. Debating on what to do, he smirked when he remembered something. A certain…..SOMEONE owed him a favor. A rather large favor at that. Of course, it helped that said someone's girlfriend had him completely whipped. His smirk turned just a tinge evil. Oh yes, this WOULD be fun. Getting up, he made sure Sakura was secure before going to the phone. Dialing the needed number, he smirked again when it was picked up.

"Hey, Shikamaru, remember that favor you owe me? Well, I'm calling it in."

Koneko101- Ya like? Hehe poor Shikamaru. Later! Oh, and I don't own Naruto.


End file.
